The Impossible Quiz Book
The Impossible Quiz Book is the third and final installment of Splapp-Me-Do's successful Impossible Quiz series. It's the episodical sequel to both of his 2007 games The Impossible Quiz and The Impossible Quiz 2, and it was released in three differently-themed Chapters between 2009 and 2012. Originally conceived as a single Quiz with a grand total of 150 questions, The Impossible Quiz Book was split up into three Chapters with 50 questions each. Instead of being contained in a single Flash file, however, Splapp decided to release them as separate Flash games, to better handle their total size and their releases. Each chapter has a theme of its own: the first one features the typical Impossible Quiz theme, the second one is inspired by video games, and the third and final one is based around time-travelling. The mechanics of the previous two installments remain exactly the same throughout all of the chapters: you start each game with 5 lives, and you've got to make your way to the end in a single take. Each mistake you make will cost you a life, and while there are less questions in each Chapter than in the previous Quizzes, the difficulty curve has become WAY more pronunciated to make up for it, starting with easy questions and then almost instantly throwing you into a pit of insanity! Returning from the previous games are the bombs, which will give you an immediate Game Over shall you fail to answer correctly a question before their timer runs out, and there's plenty of them throughout the Chapters! Also returning are the two Power-ups from the previous Quizzes: the Skips, which let you omit difficult questions, and the Fusestoppers, who are willing to defuse any kind of bomb that comes into their sight. There's also a new Power-up that was going to be featured on both Chapters 2 and 3, but ended up being dropped from the third: the Lifebuoy, which will protect you from losing just ONE life and will last until you incorrectly answer a question. Due to the Book being split into three chapters, each of them will only have two different Power-Ups available for you to use. A main feature of the full Book is the inclusion of a plot, featuring Chris, the Phlovomites and a Spatulon called Norman, based around "The Impossible Quiz Book", an encyclopedia that contains the answers to EVERY question of all of the Impossible Quizzes. The overall visuals of the questions have also been taken up a notch, featuring varying backgrounds with vivid colors and a more consistent typography. Needless to say, the Book has LOTS of tricks up its sleeves, the vast majority of them being brand new to the series! Through the page, you will find the answers to each particular question of the game. Answers in red indicate that the question has a bomb. Text in red, bolded and in brackets indicates the bomb time. Chapter 2 also contains two special red bombs, which last for two questions instead of only one. These are marked above the two questions they appear in. If the number is "in quotes", then the bomb won't cause a Game Over upon time running out. For further info regarding any particular question, please refer to the template located on the bottom of the page, which contains links to every single question of the entire Book. Backstory Back when The Impossible Quiz 2 had been publicly released, Splapp-Me-Do's idea was to leave it as the final installment of the series. He stayed true to this for a long time, even getting to the point of releasing a Flash game called "The Impossible Quiz 3" for 2008 April Fools' Day, with the purpose of said "game" being to pull a prank on his own followers. However, at some point after the release of that Flash, most probably towards late 2008 or early 2009, Splapp was contacted by E4 Games, who made him an interesting offer to create a new game that would be exclusively sponsored by them. After reaching an agreement, E4 Games would end up paying Splapp an unknown amount of money, for him to make what would eventually be referred to as the sequel to the second game of the Impossible Quiz series.Tumblr post by Splapp revealing a bit of backstory of The Impossible Quiz Book. The game was originally going to be a single Quiz game (like its predecessors) with a grand total of 150 questions, which the player would have to do in a single go. Splapp, however, found himself struggling a lot with ideas for the game, so he and E4 games eventually ended up deciding to split the game into three different chapters, each of them having a theme of its own.Tumblr post stating what was TIQB originally meant to be. Developement went through for some time and on August 14, 2009, Chapter 1 of the Book, titled "Close Encounters of the Furred Kind", was released. The game's plot features the Phlovomites trying to snatch The Impossible Quiz Book from Chris; 50 questions with the standard Impossible Quiz theme then follow, eventually leading to the closure of the Chapter. The second Chapter was slated to come out August 23, 2010, though since E4 Games didn't have the chance to playtest the game before that date, it had to be postponed. On September 10 of the same year, Chapter 2 of the Impossible Quiz Book was finally presented to the world, under the title "The Phlovomite's Guide to the Galaxy". Aside from featuring the continuation of the previous Chapter's plot, where Chris found himself getting caught by the Phlovomites and thrown into a prison cell, this Chapter of the Book presents you with 50 questions themed after the main eras of the history of video games; this includes boss questions, which are mini-games programmed by fellow Newgrounds user UnrealCanine serving as homages to popular games such as "Pac-Man" and "Pokémon". Chapter 3's developement was defined by Splapp himself to be the one where he struggled the most programming itTumblr post stating that Chapter 3 is the one that brought Splapp the most problems., mostly because of deadlines and problems trying to make stuff work. Rather than being released towards the end of 2011, Chapter 3 of the Book finally saw a release date on January 30, 2012, under the name "Spatula Future". It features the final 50 questions of the game and it's based around time-travelling, with Chris and his Spatulon ally Norman escaping from the Phlovomites by using their time machine, eventually causing havoc within the space-time continuum. Lots of important moments in our history are visited here, such as Prehistory and World War II, as well as returning scenarios of the previous Quizzes of the series. The game, albeit with a few bugs here and there and some of its features getting scrapped, features a solid gameplay progression. With the conclusion of Chapter 3, the entire Impossible Quiz universe has been erased from existence, and with it the questions that were part of them. Splapp has officially decided that there won't be any new Quiz games, though a spiritual sequel to the Impossible Quiz series is in the works right now, with its title being The Impossible Dream. No release date has been announced as of yet. Chapter 1: Close Encounters of the Furred Kind Chapter 1 contains Questions 1-50. The available Power-ups of the game are a Fusestopper and a Skip. Intro The story starts with The Impossible Quiz Book lying in the grass, when suddenly some sort of aiming device fills the screen, saying "Target acquired" and "Earth". We move to a spacecraft, and see a Phlovomite using the mentioned shooting device. The Phlovomite pushes a button, which releases a claw with a head, going down from space towards Britain. Then, we see the book lying in a grassy plain; the camera zooms out so we can see Chris licking his leg, while Phlovomite spacecrafts are gathering in the sky. The claw comes down right over the book, and we see the aiming screen saying: "Target confirmed". The aim moves to Chris and the screen displays "Unidentified creature", with a flashing warning text saying "Potentially lethal". The claw grabs the book, but as it does, a gun is heard being loaded. The camera then zooms out to show the shotgun being held by Chris, who proceeds to fire it into the claw's face, and as the smoke clears, the Quiz begins. Answers 1. Carefully (starting like you can) 2. Clint Eastwood (He's a really good shooter) 3. 2:30 (tooth-hurty = Two-thirty) 4. A femur (female lemur) 5. Click the empty SKIP arrow (It points the same way as east on the compass pointing to east) 6. Click the word "What" (It wasn't a question, since there was no question mark ;) 7. Illegal (ill eagle) 8. Press "H" on the keyboard (the alp'h'''abet) (variant of a question from the first Impossible Quiz, even hinted at by one of the options) 9. Blnd Pg, since it has no eyes (no i's) 10. Count the sperms, it's either 7 or 8 (If one of the upper is tired, it's 8; if not, 7) (reference to Splapp's Badly Drawn Dog, series 3, episode 1) 11. 4 (how many letters in 'assassins'; how many different letters were used to spell the word!) 12. Click the dots in order. '(20)' : SKIP: Click the dots in order until the 7th one and then click the unnumbered dot. 13. Corn flakes (tons of them fall on the floor) 14. Click the correct item (pigeon/dolphin to the left, fork to the right) ' ' 15. >:( (Angry, because it's hard) 16. Click the word "question" (Options read "Press", "the", "long", "one"; "question" is the longest word of the question ;) 17. Press "C" on the keyboard, since it's showing a picture of a sea (sea = C) 18. The dictionary (since it will give you the meaning of the WORD "life") 19. A tin (reference to a question from the first Impossible Quiz) 20. Click Chris repeatedly until he is done licking his leg. 21. Drag the dot between the 2 and 1 in the question number, and then press the resulting 2.1 '(10)' 22. A yoglett (a baby yogurt) 23. Pop the correct amount of bubbles, (either 18, 23 or 27) then click the arrow '(20)' : FUSESTOPPER: Click the dark purple bubble (Middle left one) 24. Click the words ‘far too’ (it turns into "FART oo") 25. Seaweed (as in, the sea urinated (joined) 26. Yes (If not, the last question would be wrong; careful, since clicking "Please don't press this" will restart the whole game from the E4 Games screen!) 27. Wow. The Impossible Quiz sure has gone downhill (considering the same question was asked 3 times) 28. Drag off the body, then click the liver (De-liver = remove the liver, it's the weird shape like the heart on his body) '(10)' 29. A yoglett (see Q22) 30. Press the left and right arrow keys until Chris is hit by a tank (Left, right, left, right, left, right, left) 31. No U (100 pennies in a POUND, but the U is left out of "pound") 32. Press "M" on the keyboard (1 in "a Minute", 2 in "a MoMent", none in "a thousand years") '(10)' 33. You wrote it with your left hand (The creator of this question is right-handed) 34. Biased! (Bi=Two, A**=Donkey) 35. Press "P" on the keyboard, since it shows a guy peeing (pee = P) 36. Drag the word “bowel” and click "Answer" ("Bowel movements" = movement of (the word) “bowel”) 37. Click the button repeatedly until the bar fills up and transforms Chris into his real-life counterpart, Socks! '(10)' 38. 25.81 (square root of 666) 39. People die (swine flu reference from this quiz) 40. In my gentleman's area (or otherwise) (click on the doll's crotch) 41. Wipe their arse (dump means poop) 42. Mash all the keys on your keyboard (except TAB) until Pig Buster (the worm on the right) is dead (reference to a flash game made by DeviantArt user gingerneck; also referenced in Question 42 in The Impossible Quiz 2) '(10)' 43. Type ''cast on the keyboard (The answer is (to) type CAST) (10) 44. Drag the word "mouse" on top of "here", then click the arrow on the right of the screen (reference to the maze questions of the previous TIQ games, especially the second) 45. Drag the word "ground" down, and fix the leaks under there (The under ground pipes = The pipes under (the word) “ground”) (10) 46. There are 7 different questions: : 1. JFMAMJJASON? (Answer: D) January, February, March, April, May, June, July, August, September, October, November (Answer: December) : 2. OTTFFSSEN? (Answer: T) One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine (Answer: Ten) : 3. MTWTFS? (Answer: S) Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday (Answer: Sunday) : 4. ROYGBI? (Answer: V) Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo (Answer: Violet) : 5. MVEMJSUN? (Answer: P) Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune (Answer: Pluto) : 6. TIQTIQTTIQ? (Answer: B) The Impossible Quiz, The Impossible Quiz Two, The Impossible Quiz (Answer: Book) : 7. FFFRRPPHHH? (Answer: That’s a fart isn’t it?) 47. Rub the tesla coil up and down the Badly Drawn Dawg and Pups are chewing on, until they get struck by the bigger tesla coil (reference to Splapp's Badly Drawn Dog, series 3, episode 2) (15) 48. 1 (keys to make something unstable: 1 key = Wonky) 49. Either drag the word "Life" onto Mars, or click Mars' craters until a Phlovomite (blue alien) pops out with a sign that says "Yes!" (you will have to do only one of these tasks each time, it's completely random) (20) 50. Shoot (click) the headed hook three times. You need to be quick! (5) Outro After getting rid of the Phlovomite's mechanical claw, Chris slowly backs away with the Book on his hands. Behind him, another claw comes down from the skies, this time grabbing HIM from his neck. Chapter 1 ends with Chris being slowly abducted by the Phlovomites, before the screen fades into black, with some ending messages appearing on screen. : To be continued... : In: Chapter 2... : THE PHLOVOMITE'S GUIDE TO THE GALAXY ...which is already out, by the way! Chapter 2: The Phlovomite's Guide to the Galaxy Chapter 2 contains Questions 51-100. The available Power-ups are a Lifebuoy and a Fusestopper; it's possible to get the Lifebuoy by simply getting a Game Over, and if you do so, use it and then get the Lifebuoy again by its normal means, you'll have two Lifebuoys to your favor! Intro The game begins with a "Previously" cutscene, which is the ending cutscene of Chapter 1, edited to look like an old picture. Afterwards, the Chapter's introduction shows the Phlovomite's spaceship, then the camera moves down the cable, displaying space and a lot of references to video games in it. At the end of the cable, we see Chris grabbed from his neck, his head entirely purple because of the choking. The camera then goes inside the ship, where the cable is coming up, before moving to another room, where the King Phlovomite is struggling to get past the very first question of the first Quiz, getting a Game Over screen, much to his dismay. The Chapter's title is then displayed, right after Chris is finally abducted by the spaceship. We move over to a sequence where two Phlovomites have a conversation: :Mysterious voice 1: Look! He has the book! Also, I did a rhyme! :Mysterious voice 2: There is no time for rhyme, 109. We must take the book straight to the King. :109: What does he even want it for? It smells like cat piss. :Mysterious voice 2: I know 109. Apparently this book contains the answers... to that fecking quiz he's been playing on Earth's internets. He says we're not going home until he finishes it. :109: OK, 42. What shall I do with ginger balls here? :42: Go and sling him in the cells with the other prisoners. We can probably eat him. He looks quite delicious under that ginger fuzz. :109: Hmm, will do, 42! :42: FFFFUUUU- STOP WITH THE RHYMES, ONE-OH-NIIINE. 109 then throws Chris into a cell, and says: "Quite a nice cell you've got here, ginge. It's right next door to our No. 1 Prisoner, Norman Mapping." 109 then walks away, and the cell is closed. Then, an unknown voice starts talking to Chris: "Psssst... PSSSST... Oi! Oi! Ginger! Roll over will ya? I can see your nuts!". Chris gets back up before saying: *groooan*... meeeow?. The unknown voice will then proceed to present itself: "Up here! To your left! ...I'm Norman, I’m in the cell next door. And YOU sir, are our ticket out of here! ...You see that dusty old book over there sir?", he says, pointing towards the back wall of Chris's cell. He continues: "One of the guards left it there some months ago while cleaning out the cell. It's a copy of '''The Phlovomite's Guide to the Galaxy'".'' He then goes on to explain what exactly is that device: "Phlovomite brains are unable to store information of any kind. So instead, they store it all in an electronic encyclopedia... Anyway, let’s cut to the chase. That book contains everything every Phlovomite in the whole universe knows. Including... THE KEYCODE FOR THAT DOOR!", he exclaims, pointing at Chris's cell door. "You'll probably have to answer a few questions...", he continues, "...but how hard can it be?". Chris will then proceed to grab the Phlovomite's Guide to the Galaxy. He'll open it as he manages to make both of his eyes point to the device's tactile screen. He'll be given some menus with selectable options; first he'll choose the category "Security Codes", and then on the new menu he will choose "Prison Cells". The device will then tell him that he must answer some questions to prove that he is a Phlovomite, before presenting him with Question 51. He'll briefly scratch his cheeks before the camera moves back into the device, zooming into the question screen and officially beginning the second part of the Quiz. Answers 51. Depends on the size of your mouth (how many bits (of something on one) goes in one bite) 52. Hello score (Hi score! :) 53. Load "" (used to fix a ZX Splapptrum) 54. Click all the dots, the one in the question number too (10) 55. Mostly harmless ("Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy" reference) 56. All of the above (Think of really old games...) 57. Crab meat (Crabmeats are the crab Badniks from Sonic games) 58. Press "1", and then the "up"-arrow (1-Up!) 59. Click the 59th square (far right square on the 4th row) 60. Use the up and down arrow keys to move the paddle, it's highly recommended to just stay in the middle. Beat "Extremely Intelligent Phlovomite Programming" to win! 61-70 update: When update is finished, a big 5 fills the screen Cassette-o-matic 4000: Type "" next to "Load" and then click Play : LIFEBUOY: Type lifebuoy and click play : (EASTER EGG: Type easteregg and click play) 61. Fifteen (How many colors in a ZX Spectrum) 62. Press the right key to kick, and the left to retract, repeat three or four times until the butt bleeds. 63. Hold the up key to remove the ring from the question number (It looks like the Red Ring of Death) (10) 64. The Mega Drive (the first book of the Bible is the Genesis, and the Sega Genesis is known as Sega Mega Drive in Europe and Japan) 65. Metal Gear Flaccid (meaning, unfirm or unstable, an opposite of solid) 66. Neptune (Pluto is a dwarf planet) (10) (notice planets like Zebes from the Metroid series) 67. Residential (reference to Sim City, Commercial + Industrial = Residential) 68. Don't do anything, the bomb will take care of it (Bomberman reference) ("10") 69. Click 69 (question number) 69 times 70. Use the arrow keys to move Pac-Frank to eat all of the dots. If a ghost touches you, you lose one life. (Obviously a Pac-Man parody) 71-80 update: When update is finished, a big 7 fills the screen 71. Italy (Because of Mario) 72. Shoot (click) all the Phlovomite birds (if you miss any you're doomed, because of the bomb) (Reference to Duck Hunt) (10) 73. Spatula Future (the name of Chapter 3 of the Impossible Quiz Book) 74. One (using the letters in "settlers", you can write the word "letters" one time, with an S to spare) 75. Perform the addition using binary (e.g: 1001 + 1100 = 10101), (10+10=100, not 20) : Ex. 1: '1001 + 1100 = 10101 : '''Ex. 2: '''10 + 10 = 100 : '''Ex. 3: '''01001101 + 10000000 = 1101101 : '''Ex. 4: '''11111 + 01001 = 101000 : '''Ex. 5: '''10000 x 00010 = 100000 : '''Ex. 6: '''11011 - 01010 = 10001 : '''Ex. 7: '''1001 + 0110 = 001111 : '''Ex. 8: '''1000110 / 0000010 = 0100011 76. Type 'u' (ewe) (ewe = female sheep) '(10) 77. Click "Lives" (It's an anagram of the word 'evil') (10) : FUSESTOPPER: Search for it, it's above the lifebuoy 78. Avoid being hit by asteroids (A good strategy is keeping in the edges) 79. Any of the options will work, since the game will pretend to crash and give you a Blue Screen of Death. When on this screen, press any of the key-shaped zeroes in the numbers present in the screen (there are two); trying to press anything on your keyboard will take a life away from you! 80. Win this AWESOME game by collecting 5 glowing orbs (Hint: Spatulons can be killed by jumping on them) 81-100 update: When update is finished, a big 1 fills the screen Demo version finished: Click "Buy full version for only 1600 quiz points" 81. What a long, strange trip it's been (name of an achivement in "World of Warcraft", really hard to get) 82-83: Red Bomb (15) 82. Unzip Sackboy. However, you can click his head, and six options will appear, but they are all wrong. 83. Yoctosecond (it's 10 ^ -24 of a second) 84. Africa (A free car) 85. Mash the broken one to fix it, then click "Lyre bird" (Lyre bird = Liar bird) (10) 86. Move the mines around the center until they fall off, then click the center; a Fusestopper is heavily recommended (from the Splapp's flash "The Orbinauts") (10) 87. 42 (answer to life, universe, and everything. While the question number is the correct result to the addition, clicking it makes you lose one life) 88. Pressing the right armpit gives the Giant Enemy Crab massive damage. (reference to The Giant Enemy Crab meme :) (10) 89. Say "GAH"! (referring to Sonic, which was created by Sega, therefore "Say gah" ;) 90. Choose "Fight!". In-battle, if your enemy is an Eye-on-legs, attack with either "Scratch" twice or "Poke" twice. If it's Bacon, attack with "Bite" twice. : After the Phlovomite is defeated, he'll either find a Fez or say "I hate you, little ginger bum-hole". A big 9 fills the screen briefly. 91. Pull the question over (look at the bottom right corner of the question!) 92. Second burger from the right, top row (do a barrel roll) (10) 93. She is your bionic arm! (reference to Bionic Commando) 94. Click X on all the pop-ups, until you get one about dirty pics and yiffing. Once you get that pop-up, click on "CLICK HERE!!!". (Careful; don't click "Shutdown", or else you'll be sent all the way back to the loading screen!) 95. I was saving it for question 95. 96. Press X on the keyboard until a guy with a balloon will come, being smashed by a car (reference to Heavy Rain for the PS3; during the intro of this chapter, it says at the bottom left corner "PRESS X TO JASON"). 97-98: Red Bomb (12) 97. Floater (A lemming who uses in a toilet) 98. Mash to fix the bottom left one, then click "Amber lamps" (A pun on Ambulance and 999 is the emergency number in London; the other possible answers are Lara Croft, Master Chief and Kevin Butler). 99. Yellow, yellow, red, yellow, blue, pink (rhythm of happy birthday). After the loco rocos are clicked, an empty plate falls in with a little card that reads "The cake is a LIE". (meme from Portal) 100. The password is 5719 (each of the numbers comes from the aftermath of the updates and the battle in Q90; misclick once and the bomb will go off instantaneously!) (10) Outro Using the Phlovomite's Guide to the Galaxy and the handy four-digit code, Chris will then put the device close to the sensor of Norman's prison cell door. After a few beeping sounds, the door opens and Norman will come out of it, revealing himself to be a Spatulon. "Cheers, Ginge!", he greets him. "Now let's get the hell out of here!". The screen then fades to black, displaying a few colorful closing messages. :TO BE CONTINUED... :Look out for '''Chapter 3' :SPATULA FUTURE'' (stylized like the "Back to the Future" logo, with a Skip as its arrow!) :COMING... :...LOL I DUNNO. As of right now, Chapter 3 is already out! Chapter 3: Spatula Future Chapter 3 has Questions 101-150. Originally, Splapp intended the game to have as available Power-ups a Lifebuoy and a Skip, but Splapp realized the Lifebuoy "wasn't exactly great" (plus he had troubles removing the glitch which made you obtain it by getting Game Over), so he ended up putting a Skip and a Fusestopper. Intro Spatula Future Intro.png Answers 101. Before Christ (TOO OBVIOUSLY!) 102. The upper right block (The hieroglyphs somewhat translate as the word water, and the upper right block looks like a stream of water) 103. Dinosaur in a top hat! 104. 2002 (the year the Ice Age movie was released) 105. Four (the holes in "TROLOLOL"; reference to Questions 1 and 100 from TIQ, as well as Question 30 from TIQ 2) 106. Kick it up the arse (the question is how do you make a dino SOAR, fly) 107. 2004 (the question boxes were from The Impossible Quiz demo from 2004) 108. Type "BANG" (if you wait until 4 seconds on the bomb a text shows up saying "hint: create the universe") (20) 109. Titting Arsing Retarded Dicking Impossible Shit-Quiz 110. Click on the bomb. (the hieroglyphics say "bomb") (10) 111. G (G-string, as in a thong) 112. Click on Badly Drawn Dog's anus (its shaped like "X" , and X marks the spot for a treasure.) (10) 113. Herr Schnipp (HERR SCHNIPP = HAIR SNIP from a hair clipper which barbers use) 114. Click somewhere close to the yellow dot under Chris and the chair will collapse. If you try to stroke him, you'll create a time paradox and get a Game Over! This is because you are playing as Chris, and Chris is not allowed to touch his past self.(reference to question 68 from The Impossible Quiz) (10) 115. Pleistocene (the Ice Age era) 116. The quiz's budget ran out (The question and answers were written on paper) 117. Adolf Titler 118. It blows your hand off, considering it says a penGUN. (reference to Question 10 from The Impossible Quiz 2; trying to click the time scar under the text "a penguin" will take a life away from you). 119. He doesn't have one (reference to Question 103 from the Impossible Quiz 2, with the words "collar", "blue" and "green" replaced by "anus", "pink" and "brown" respectively, because of the time scars). 120. Click on Nyan Shat about 30 times or until he poops out a rainbow. (10) 121. Click on the blue time scar beside the word "end". This will send a meteor to the prehistoric era, killing the dinosaurs. (reference to Question 66 from The Impossible Quiz; trying to click the "!" at the end of the "question" will actually take a life away from you). (10) 122. Don't do anything. Splapp only wanted to show you a pic of some lemurs eating poop (Do not click anything that appears when you move your mouse over it). ("10") 123. Click any of the C's in the word "Click" (C is the largest Roman numeral of the clickable options, although the question number, for example, is bigger) : FUSESTOPPER: Hidden in a bush, just above the V in 'lives'. Search for it. 124. Put your mouse outside the screen to make an elephant fall in, since elephants don't like mice (The task "Click the Answer" and the options come from Question 4 from TIQ, while making the elephant come from above comes from Question 37 from TIQ 2. If you try to click "The Answer", it will just take a life away from you). 125. Click on the blue time scar and then click on the monster's eyes. (You have to be quick) (12) 126. Top left. (Question says "WTF", answer is "Snow", as a surprise that it's snowing all of a sudden) 127. Triassic Garden (Triassic is the era before Jurassic) 128. DX (answer in Roman numerals, DX means 510) 129. Click 'Mutts 'N Sluts' magazine. (10) 130. Click the question number. (If you mashed the bottom left broken one, it tells you to click the question number) 131. Rub both of the dogs until they disappear (reference to Splapp's Badly Drawn Dog, series 3, episode 1. You have to be fast). (10) 132. Australia (The question is entirely messed up) 133. Type 'w' (Double Ewe, ewe=female sheep) 134. Gondwanaland (It is located at the bottom right one, drag the vines too see it.) (10) 135. Barbarism (Herr Schnipp was a barber) 136. Drag the vines away to find the button on the bottom of the screen, in the middle (an arrow should appear). (10) 137. A piano stuck up a tree ( A piano's keys is made from ivory, it has four legs and the tree has a trunk) 138. Rub the defective laser as fast as you can, and click on the sign when it appears. Fusestopper extremely recommended (reference to Question 59 from The Impossible Quiz; charging and firin' the lazor will fire at the question number, create a black hole, and cause a Game Over!). (10) 139. Bond (Bondage, get it?) : SKIP: Click the top right valve. 140. Edam. The answer is in the bottom left option box, you have to wait until it appears (reference to Question 62 from The Impossible Quiz 2, with all rotating option boxes coming from the different Impossible Quiz games in the series) (you need to time yourself carefully) 141. Click on the second portal from the right at the bottom. Alternatively, type 'cast'. (Splapp revealed that this was a leftover from question 43) 142. Click the 42nd 42. (reference to Question 42 from The Impossible Quiz, except the correct '42' is located 2 spaces to the right, plus the '42' in the hint counts as one of the 42's) (10) 143. Gabe Newell (He invented the Steam Engine which is created by the gaming company called Valve) 144. Press 'Y'. ("Why", just... "WHY") (The question page is sinking into lava, and after about 3 seconds, the 144 will sink into the lava) (5) 145. Rot! (The question asks for your favourite colour in German, the answer means "red") 146. Press '!' repeatedly. (You DON'T need to hold the shift key) (10) 147. The Battle of Hastings? 148. Click the buttons below in order: blue, red, blue, yellow. (obviously a reference to Questions 50, 56 and 98 from TIQ, and Question 84 from TIQ 2. The question is in a severely messed up state. You have to be quick, because if the yellow button moves off the screen, you have to either skip, or it's Game Over) (10) 149. 410 (30 in the Demo, 110 in IQ1, 120 in IQ2, 150 in this quiz; 30 + 110 + 120 + 150 = 410) 150. Choose to wipe The Impossible Quiz out of history in order to save Chris. (If you click "Sacrifice Your Lives" then it's Game Over....) Outro After choosing to wipe the original quiz out of history, The Impossible Quiz's title screen will be shown. Suddenly, a black hole will open right behind it, beginning to suck in the game's title screen; it will then expand and send lots of characters, objects, option boxes, Power-ups and question numbers into oblivion. Eventually, the black hole expands enough to cover the screen, rapidly flashing random images from ALL of the Impossible Quizzes with speeded-up reverse music playing in the background. Chris slowly fades into view, once again in the grassy plains of the Earth. Shortly afterwards, he'll smile, his eyes seemingly rolling back to normal position, before the whole screen turns gray, with two single lines of text appearing on screen. Error 404 "The Impossible Quiz.swf" could not be found. You've done it... You have FINALLY done it! You saved Chris from the dangers of the Impossible Quiz and erased ALL of the events from ALL of the Quizzes from existence!!! (You cannot get a grade on Chapter 3 because of that) But more importantly, you have put this pointless madness and insanity, filled with one meme too many, out of the record books for good! Congratulations, you're a winner! Scrapped features Digging into the SWF Flash files for each individual chapter of the Book can reveal lots of interesting content, most of which has been used in-game, but just like Splapp himself has hinted at a handful of times before, there's always more than what there is at first sight. A look into the TIQB Chapter 2 SWF file reveals more info about the Catastrophes, or "Cat-ass-trophies", which were meant to be a series of achievements shared between all three Chapters of the Book. These were meant to be implemented from the get-go, but due to time constraints and issues with the programming/testing of this feature, it had to be removed almost entirely from the game (only leaving a hint of it at the very end of the trilogy, after erasing the Quizzes out of existence and unlocking a Catastrophe just for doing so). Hidden within the Flash file are the icons for some of these achivements, as well as the written paper pieces that would have probably slid into view to inform you that you have unlocked each. In addition, there's a plaque meant to hold the icons for all of the unlocked Catastrophes, which amount to a total of 32. Lastly, there are snippets of formatted text detailing the specific requirements for obtaining some of them, which would have probably been displayed in the lower frame of the plaque. According to these hidden snippets, these would have been the Catastrophes and their requirements: Music used Most of the tracks used by Splapp throughout the chapters were taken from the Newgrounds Audio Portal, although some of them are no longer available for listening. In an early version of Chapter 1, the music used for the title screen and main menu was actually a track named "Intense Quirky Orchestral Rock" by daniel-mcl. Chapter 1 * (also used as the "Previously" music in the intro of Chapter 2) Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Trivia *During the ending sequence of Chapter 3, pausing frame by frame can reveal a picture of a never-before-seen question with the number 31, a task that reads "Hover, click, hover, hover, click, click", and a panel with six red buttons below. When asked about the matter, Splapp revealed in a Tumblr post that said question belongs to an extended version of The Impossible Quiz Demo, called The Impossible Quiz Beta, which included 10 additional questions, some of which HAVE made it into the full Impossible Quiz. *The Impossible Quiz Book was originally going to be one long quiz with 150 questions. Splapp, however, was struggling with ideas, so he and E4 Games decided to go for 3 themed Chapters instead. *Despite Chapter 2 having no Skips available, all four mini-game questions (60, 70, 80 and 90) are unskippable, as well as the Chapter's final question. **This makes Chapter 2 the one with the most unskippable questions out of all three chapters, since both Chapters 1 and 3 only have one (the final question of each). *Unlike all of the previous Quizzes, Splapp credited himself using his real name (Glenn Rhodes) instead of his internet username in the "Credits" section of the main menu, though his real name was already known at that point. References